An electrical driver often is used to drive a signal on a bus in accordance with an applicable bus specification. For example, the Local Interconnect Network (LIN) is a single wire, bidirectional bus for automotive networks. A LIN driver can be used to transmit serial data within a vehicle. The LIN specification (e.g., ISO/DIS 179874.2) and other requirements may impose various restrictions for a LIN driver. For example, the rise and fall times of the LIN driver output signal should be within a relatively narrow window—rise and fall times that are too fast may generate unacceptably high radio frequency emissions and rise and fall times that are too slow may complicate compliance with duty cycle requirements and may cause high switching losses. Further, in the face of a short circuit condition, the automobile's battery may be drained and the LIN driver may be damaged.